Una leyenda, un cuento, que resulta ser real
by Goldman200
Summary: Nueve amigos deciden celebrar el fin de las clases con un campamento para divertirse. Se deciden por el que parece ser más interesante y divertido, pero hay una presencia allí que también quiere divertirse. Romance y muertes, gusto para todos. Fin
1. Planes de campamento

Las clases habían terminado (Aaaaal fiiiiiiiiiin!) y un grupo de amigos quería celebrar por ello. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke y Jason eran ese grupo.

Después del triunfo de los Wildcats y la unión de todos en _Togheter _sirvió para unificarlos bajo una misma bandera. No más insultos, peleas, trampas, discriminación ni conspiraciones. Y como no, cuando hay amigos... hay romance.

Troy no sabía si prefería a Sharpay o a Gabriella. Gabriella quería a Troy. Ryan quería a Gabriella. Sharpay quería a Troy o a Zeke. Taylor no sabía si era mejor Chad o Zeke. Chad quería a Taylor. Y Jason y Kelsi se querían mutuamente.

Se juntaron todos en la casa de Troy para planificar lo que harían. El primero en hablar fue Chad:

-Yo conozco un lugar muy lindo. Está a 700 Km. de aquí y es donde pasé muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Hay para hacer alpinismo, rappel y otras cosas de aventura-

-¡Bah!-Dijo Jason-Antes de ir a ese lugar prefiero acampar en el patio de mi casa-

-Hay un bosque cerca de Ottawa que es perfecto. Me gusta la naturaleza, pero no los riesgos-Dijo Sharpay

-Eso es en Canadá. Queda bastante lejos de aquí-Se opuso Troy

-Podemos ir igual-Dijo Sharpay

-¿No podemos ir a Las Vegas?-Preguntó Ryan

-No. Vamos a buscar un lugar para acampar y divertirnos sin máquinas de casino-Dijo Troy

-Yo sé de un lugar excelente. Tiene una leyenda y todo-Dijo Kelsi contenta

-A ver. Espero que no sea en otro país porque no saldremos de aquí-Aclaró Troy

-No. Queda hacia el Este, por la zona de Manhattan-Explicó con pocos datos

-Eso no es suficiente-Exclamó Zeke

-Espera, tonto. Hablo de un bosque con lago llamado "Crystal Lake", es un lugar muy romántico donde pueden "hacer" lo que quieran sin ser vistos por nadie-Dijo sonriendo

-Cerca de Manhattan... es lejos-Dijo Troy

-¿Y de qué leyenda hablabas?-Preguntó Ryan que le interesaban los seres extraños y los fantasmas

-De la leyenda de Jason Voorhees. ¿Nadie oyó hablar de él?-Preguntó incrédula

Todos negaron. Kelsi empezó:

-En 1946 nació un bebé deforme. Su padre lo abandonó y quedó a cargo de su madre. La madre se llamaba Pamela Sue, y trabajaba en Crystal Lake. En 1957, Jason era un niño deforme, calvo y con poca capacidad de aprendizaje. De hecho, creo que a esa edad todavía no sabía hablar. Los demás niños se burlaban de él y lo agredían. Un día, mientras escapaba de las agresiones cayó al lago. Los niños se fueron para que nadie sea culpable. Y los cuidadores estaban drogados y teniendo relaciones sexuales en las cabañas. Se supone que Jason murió. Su madre se volvió loca y mató a todos. Por muchos años estuvo matando a todo aquel que se acercara, hasta que fue decapitada por una sobreviviente. Se dice que Jason volvió. Y todos los Viernes 13 ataca a los que se acercan a Crystal Lake. Pero se dice que es una leyenda, y esas muertes no están comprobadas o eso nos dijeron. Fin-

Sharpay habló primero.

-Y a eso llamas romántico-

-WOOOOOW-Dijo Zeke fascinado

-Excelente-Dijo Jason-Me gustaría pasar una semana en un lugar así-

-Que enfermo. Yo no quiero ir-Dijo Ryan

-Vamos. Jason es una leyenda-Dijo Kelsi-No está probada su existencia-

Aún así, Ryan estaba impactado. Chad se sumó a la diversión.

-Es un sitio perfecto para contar historias. Y además con la leyenda de un psicópata... cuando volvamos le contaremos al resto del colegio que estuvimos escapando de Jason y su madre decapitada-

Se rieron a carcajadas. Todos menos Ryan que no le encontraba lo gracioso. Se imaginaba un lugar macabro con cráneos colgados de los techos. Le gustaban los fantasmas, pero no los locos.

-Además-Agregó Kelsi-El lugar tiene cabañas separadas, tres si no me equivoco. Y una tiene dos pisos. Hay un muelle, un cobertizo y un lago grande donde se pueden hacer actividades. Y cerca del lugar hay una casa donde viven unas personas-

El lugar había tenido muchas modificaciones. Se habían sacado y agregado cabañas, cosas y plantas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-Hagamos la reserva-Dijo Troy

Gabriella estaba un poco preocupada. Lo habló con Ryan:

-No me gusta lo que contó Kelsi. Creo que si no hubiera dicho todo eso... me gustaría ir-

-¿Acaso no quieres?-Preguntó Ryan

-Si, claro. Pero pensé en el niño deforme de once años y su madre psicópata... Dios mío, que historia mas horrible-Dijo Gabriella mientras se estremecía

-No hay de que preocuparse. Además dijeron que cerca hay una casa donde vive gente. Si algo pasara podemos recurrir a ellos.

Troy buscó en la guía de turismo "Crystal Lake". Había un número al que llamó.

-Campamentos y Actividades de Crystal Lake. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-Preguntó una joven voz femenina

-Hola. Mi nombre es Troy Bolton y quiero reservar el lugar para nueve personas-

-Nueve personas. Bien-

-Quisiera saber que hay en ese lugar-

-Hay una cabaña grande con cocina y tres habitaciones, dos cabañas chicas con dos habitaciones cada una. Hay baños y calefacción en todas las instalaciones. Cerca del lago hay un muelle y un cobertizo donde se guardan los botes. A 13 Km. hay un pueblo. ¿Desea saber alguna cosa más?-

-Sí, ¿hay teléfono?-

-No. Las líneas telefónicas fueron cortadas hace unos siete años. De eso deben ocuparse los que vayan a estar ahí. Teléfonos móviles, seguro que todos tienen.-

-Claro. ¿Es cierto que hay una leyenda sobre un tal Jason?-

-Sí, es verdad. En realidad fue un caso aislado el de 1957. El resto de la historia fue divulgada por jóvenes y periodistas-

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto dinero nos saldrá?-

-¿Son todos menores de edad?-

-Tenemos entre 17 y 19 años-Dijo Troy

-Les saldrá 500 dólares por persona. ¿Cuándo irán?-

-El Lunes de la semana que viene estaremos allí-

-Bien. Dejaremos todo preparado. Que disfruten su estadía-

Y se cortó la comunicación.

Troy informó el precio a los demás.

-¿Tienen para pagar?-

-Seguro-Dijeron

-Excelente-Se emocionó Troy

Hicieron los pagos. Jack lo consideraba un robo, pero Troy sabía que eso bien lo vale.

Todos estaban muy ansiosos... en mayor y menor medida:

Troy quería conocer ese lugar. Quería nadar y hacer malvaviscos en una hoguera.

Gabriella no estaba muy interesada. Le podría servir para conocer nuevas especies de plantas y animales...

Taylor quería ir. Se desesperaba por recorrer el lugar en bicicleta y usar un bote para adentrarse en el lago. De solo pensarlo sentía como un globo que se inflaba en su interior.

Chad, Zeke y Jason querían divertirse, contar leyendas y hacer todo lo posible. Además querían contarles a los skaters, sabelotodos y punks que habían sido perseguidos y consiguieron escapar después de una valiente lucha.

Kelsi quería conocer el lugar donde surgió una de las leyendas que más le fascinó. Más que nada quería buscar en la espesura del bosque una casa donde dicen que hay un altar con la cabeza de Pamela.

Sharpay estaba interesada en lo que dijo Kelsi sobre un "lugar romántico". Y se imaginaba con Troy en el muelle, bajo una luna blanca que se reflejaba en el agua...

Ryan sólo pretendía estar de compañía. No quería hacer cosas alocadas ni cometer pecados. Ese lugar tenía fama de lujurioso y borrachero.

El domingo a la noche tomaron un avión. Sus padres los despidieron en el aeropuerto. Una vez abordo, se dieron las explicaciones de siempre y a volar.

Estaban en asientos de tres, y se encontraban en el mismo lado. En el primero iban Troy, Gabriella y Kelsi. En el segundo iban Sharpay, Kelsi y Taylor. Y finalmente en el tercero iban Chad, Zeke y Jason.

El avión tuvo que parar en un aeropuerto a medio camino porque el piloto debía irse a un asunto urgente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vino otro piloto.

Estaban llegando a Manhattan, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Tardaron un poco porque había informes de tormenta en la zona de Nueva York y todos los lugares a 100 Km. a la redonda.

Pero la tormenta pasó, no era algo muy prolongado.

No llevaban muchas cosas en los bolsos y valijas, además de efectos personales, algunos llevaban cosas extras como libros, CD's de música, teléfonos móviles y juegos de mesa.

Tuvieron que tomar dos taxis, en uno iban cuatro: Sharpay, Ryan, Troy y Gabriella. Y el resto iba en el otro.

-A Crystal Lake-Ordenaron

Los taxis arrancaron. La autopista estaba repleta por todos lados. Y claro, se les ocurrió llegar un Lunes. Un Lunes 9...

Luego de aproximadamente unos 90 minutos en llegar. Los taxistas tenían las caras largas, porque hasta que pudieron llegar...

Finalmente los coches entraron en un acceso rodeado de árboles, con un cartel que decía: "Welcome to Crystal Lake".

Los dejaron en el centro del lugar. Pagaron y se dedicaron a explorar la zona.

La cabaña grande se erigía delante de ellos. Y las otras dos estaban juntas, unos pasos más lejos de la grande.

-Yo voy a la cabaña chica de la izquierda-Dijo Jason

-Yo también-Agregó Zeke

-A la pequeña de la derecha-Dijo Kelsi

-Te acompaño-Dijo Taylor

-Yo también quiero ir a la de la izquierda, pero no estaré en la misma habitación que ustedes-Dijo Chad

-Nosotros vamos a la grande-Dijeron los Evans

-Yo también y tomo mi propia habitación-Dijo Troy

-Yo también quiero ir a la grande-Dijo Gabriella

-Lo siento, pero no quedan habitaciones. Sólo hay tres-Le informó Sharpay

Gabriella se tuvo que ir con Kelsi y Taylor.

Ni bien todos ordenaron sus cosas, se reunieron en la cocina de la cabaña grande. Afortunadamente la mesa era grande, pero no había suficientes sillas. Por lo que otros se tenían que ubicar en los sillones que había no muy lejos.

Iban a aclarar varias cosas...

Continuará!


	2. Resto del Lunes 9

(Queda poco para que termine el Lunes)

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa era mejor poner ciertas reglas para que todo el mundo se lleve bien y no haya accidentes. Troy empieza a plantear:

-Bien, quiero que todos nos divirtamos, por eso voy a establecer algunas cosas: Está prohibido ingresar en habitaciones ajenas, que quede claro. No roben comida porque es la única que tenemos, si queremos más hay que ir al pueblo y nadie tiene ganas de desplazarse. Y para evitar accidentes no se tiren al lago sin chaleco salvavidas-

-Tengo otras-Dijo Ryan-Que nadie use fuego en las cabañas o en el bosque-

-Nadie debe entrar en el bosque solo y de noche, porque lo más probable es que se pierda y puede lastimarse.-Dijo Sharpay

-No salir a la carretera de noche. Alguien no puede verlos y atropellarlos-Dijo Jason

-Cada uno cuida lo que tiene. Si algo desaparece búsquenlo porque aquí no hay ladrones. Tampoco anden pidiendo todo a los demás, se supone que todos tenían que traer algo que los divierta o les guste-Manifestó Kelsi

-Es verdad. Yo traje la pelota de basket-Dijo Chad

-¿Está todo claro?-Preguntó Troy

-No. ¿Hay botiquín o algún hospital cerca?-Preguntó Zeke

-Tenemos botiquín y está bien preparado. Hospital no sé, debe haber uno en el pueblo-Dijo Chad

-¿Eso es todo?-Volvió a preguntar Troy

Los demás respondieron afirmativamente. Entonces Troy se fue con Kelsi a preparar la comida. Algunos se fueron a la sala que estaba en la planta baja.

Los otros se quedaron charlando, y Zeke, Jason y Ryan empezaron a jugar al póker con las cartas del boina.

Gabriella le quiso dar conversación a Sharpay pero no logró nada. Taylor estaba leyendo un libro y no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Ryan a Zeke y Jason

-Es Voorhees-Dijo Chad

Ryan se quedó callado. Gabriella abrió la puerta.

Había un viejo extravagante con gorro de pescador y poca barba.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Gabriella

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó el extraño

-Estamos acampando. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?-

-Acampar no es bueno en estos días-Dijo misteriosamente

-¿Usted vive en esa casa que hay cerca de aquí?-

-No. Yo soy Ralph, pero me llaman "Crazy Ralph". Quiero que abandonen este lugar mientras puedan-Dijo asustado

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Gabriella

Troy llegó.

-Oiga, váyase. Nosotros no le molestamos-Le dijo Troy a Ralph

-No me ignoren. Sé de lo que hablo-Le dijo Ralph

Troy le cerró la puerta. Por la ventana vieron a ese tipo que se iba caminando y mirando hacia todos lados. Debe ser un ermitaño paranoico.

-¿Por qué lo echaste?-Preguntó Gabriella

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Ryan en voz alta, con enojo al ver que Chad se reía

-Y tienes la desfachatez de preguntar por qué lo eché-Dijo Troy a Gabriella, ignorando a Ryan

-¿Qué pasa?-Volvió a preguntar Ryan

-Vino un señor que estaba por decirme algo justo cuando Troy lo echó-Respondió Gabriella

-¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó Taylor interesada

-Algo de que no era bueno acampar en este tiempo y cosas así. Me dijo que lo llamaban Crazy Ralph...-Dijo Gabriella

-"Crazy"-Dijo Sharpay-Tiene bien puesto el título-

-¿Qué sabes tú si todo lo que dijo es verdad? Ni siquiera lo escuchaste-Exclamó Gabriella

-Seguro era de esa casa que hay cerca. Les deben molestar los campamentos-Supuso Taylor

Troy y Kelsi sirvieron la comida. Un guiso de lentejas...

-Si no vas a comer dámelo a mi-Le dijo Zeke a Ryan

-Voy a comer-Le respondió Ryan

-Que raro-Dijo Zeke con la boca llena-Pensé que sólo te gustaban las hamburguesas y la Pepsi-

Ryan no respondió. Era evidente que esos tres querían molestarlo. Se sentía como la víctima...

A las cinco de la tarde se reunieron afuera.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Troy-Vamos a explorar el bosque-

-Alguien debe quedarse para cuidar el lugar-Dijo Gabriella

-¿Cuidarlo de quién? ¿De Jason Voorhees y su madre decapitada?-Preguntó Troy burlonamente

-No, estúpido. Cuidarlo del viejo extraño que vino hace unas horas. Puede ser un ladrón-Dijo preocupada

-Claro. Los Evans se quedan a cuidarlo. Si viene el tipo golpéenlo con una pala que hay en el cobertizo-

-El cobertizo está lejos. Hay herramientas en la cabaña derecha-Dijo Ryan pensando en el martillo, el rastrillo y el pico que había encontrado

-¿Qué hacías en nuestra cabaña?-Preguntó Kelsi

-Nada-Respondió Ryan mirando el suelo

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a entrar-Lo amenazó Kelsi

Y quedaron solos mientras el resto se metía en la espesura del bosque.

Eran las siete de la tarde... los Evans estaban aburridos. Sharpay estaba mirando por la ventana mientras Ryan hablaba. Estaban en la sala de la cabaña grande.

-Entonces yo le dije a Alan: "no seas idiota, si vas a hacer una audición procura aprenderte la letra antes de anotártela en la mano"-Contaba Ryan

-¿Te creíste la historia de Jason?-Preguntó Sharpay a Ryan

-¿Qué dijo el idiota?-Preguntó a su vez Ryan, enojado.

-Nuestro amigo no, el Jason de aquí-Aclaró Sharpay

-No-Dijo y la falsedad se notó en su voz

-Vamos. Te dio miedo-Le dijo Sharpay sonriendo

-No me molestes. Ya me molestan bastante los otros estúpidos-Dijo ofendido

-Perdón. En serio. ¿Te crees esa historia?-

-Un poco. Sólo hasta que mataron a su madre, el resto parece una idea para una película de terror-

-Es cierto. Pero no se sabe. Hay muchas cosas que el ser humano no sabe-Dijo Sharpay

Alguien golpeó la puerta bruscamente.

-Espero que no sea ese anciano otra vez-Dijo Sharpay y abrió

Eran sus amigos que volvían. Traían a Jason mojado.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Sharpay

-Se cayó al lago-Dijo Zeke

-No. Él me empujó al lago-Dijo Jason indignado señalando a Zeke

-Ja, ja!-Se reía Zeke

-¿Qué hay en el bosque?-Preguntó Ryan a Gabriella

-Nada. Árboles y alambrados tirados. ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Charlamos-Respondió Ryan

-Ya son las ocho menos cuarto, que alguien prepare la cena-Dijo Chad

-No, hoy vamos a hacer malvaviscos en la hoguera-Dijo Troy

Nadie se opuso. Bolton volvió con dos bolsas grandes y unas cuantas varas de madera.

Chad y Zeke encendieron el fuego. Se pusieron a charlar y comer.

De pronto Taylor frunció el ceño y miró hacia un punto, entre los árboles.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Chad

-Algo se movió-

-Seguro que fue un animal. Hay conejos, creo-Dijo Chad con ignorancia

Eso quedó en el olvido mientras seguían disfrutando.

Cuando el reloj marcó la diez y media de la noche, se pusieron de pie.

-Dejemos que se apague sola. Aquí no hay riesgo de incendio porque no hay árboles ni arbustos cerca-Dijo Troy

-Tengo sueño-Dijo Zeke

-Yo también-Agregó Jason

-Y yo también me quiero ir a dormir-Dijo Ryan

-¿Qué hablas? ¿Por qué hablas?-Le preguntó Jason a Ryan

Sharpay se llevó a su hermano a la cabaña grande.

Cada uno se fue a su propia habitación a dormir.

Lo que nadie sabía era que la persona que se movía entre las plantas era Crazy Ralph...

(Habrán notado que "reviví" a Ralph. No me gustó que lo mataran, así que digamos que eliminé la escena donde lo estrangulan en la película).

Continuará!


	3. Martes 10

05:00 A.M.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA!-Gritó Jason desde su ventana

El grito resonó en el bosque y en el frío aire de la mañana.

El primero en quejarse fue Zeke:

-Mierda. A mi no me gusta levantarme temprano-

-¡Vamos!-Le gritó Jason-¡Hay que aprovechar el día!-

Zeke, Chad y Jason fueron los primeros en llegar a la mesa. Zeke se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Llegó Taylor soñolienta.

-Buenos días-Saludó Jason

-Buenos días-Devolvió el saludo Taylor

Chad empezó a dar charla. Llegó Ryan.

-Hola-Saludó Ryan a todos los presentes

La gente le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Alguien más se despertó?-Preguntó Chad

-Creo que por los gritos de ese idiota se debieron haber despertado hasta los habitantes de la casa cercana...-Dijo Taylor

-En serio. ¿El resto está durmiendo?-Volvió a preguntar Chad

-Kelsi se está duchando y Gabriella creo que aún duerme-Respondió Taylor

Zeke volvió con galletas y café.

-Servido-Dijo colocando todo en su lugar

Ryan y Taylor fueron a buscar tazas. Mientras, Zeke bebía café de la jarra.

Cuando volvieron empezó a servir el café civilizadamente. Chad fue el primero en terminar.

Al rato entró Kelsi que tomó asiento y una taza de café.

-Buenas-Saludó Jason

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué nos despertaste a todos?-Le preguntó Kelsi

-Hay aprovechar el día. Y es bueno levantarse temprano para acostarse a dormir temprano-Explicó el jugador de basket

Llegó Sharpay que aún tenía el cabello húmedo.

-Parece que se acabó el agua caliente-Dijo Sharpay con enojo

-Seguro. Es mejor tomar un baño en el lago-Dijo Taylor despreocupadamente

Zeke se reía por lo bajo. Jason iba por la tercera taza de café. Y Troy acababa de bajar.

Saludó a todos y lo saludaron.

-¿Por qué no hay café para mi?-Preguntó Bolton

-Ahora hago más-Dijo Zeke

-¡Apúrate!-Le gritó Troy

Llegó Gabriella. Ya se había duchado y arreglado.

-Hola-Saludó Jason

Gabriella saludó a todos. Jason tenía una idea:

-Hey, juguemos al basket-Propuso

-Me gusta la idea. Yo juego-Dijo Chad

-Yo también-Agregó Troy

-¡Y yo!-Exclamó Zeke desde la cocina

-¿Y Ryan?-Preguntó Jason

-No juego. No me gusta-Respondió Ryan

-Vamos, no seas... ammm... _señorita_-Dijo Jason

-Ya vas a ver que señorita voy a ser cuando te rompa la cara, deforme asqueroso-Le dijo groseramente a Jason

-Si. Pero por favor, no me arañes. Después pensarán que tuve una pelea con mi novia-

Empezó a reírse y rociar la mesa con restos de galleta.

Ryan se puso de pie y se fue de la cabaña.

-¿Por qué lo molestan?-Le preguntó Kelsi a Jason

-No lo molestamos. Él lo exagera y hace que parezca más grave-Dijo sonriendo

Volvió Zeke con el café. Sirvió a Troy y Gabriella, y de paso bebió un poco más.

Mientras los jugadores se iban afuera a divertirse, Kelsi se fue a mirar como jugaban y a escribir una composición nueva para el año próximo.

Taylor se fue a leer un libro de química. Es fascinante.

Sharpay se fue a observar como jugaban.

En cambio, Gabriella fue a buscar a Ryan.

No lo encontró en las otras cabañas ni en algunos alrededores. Entonces fue a buscarlo al lago...

Lo vio sentado en el borde del muelle mirando el agua. Se notaba que no lo estaba pasando bien.

Gabriella se acercó al desdichado.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó

-Sí, estoy bien-Dijo en voz baja

-Que los otros estúpidos no te hagan sufrir. Yo te haré compañía-Dijo y se sentó a su lado a mirar el agua.

Había una neblina que cubría la superficie del lago y una fría ráfaga estremeció a los dos amigos.

-¿Crees que ellos me odian?-Le preguntó Ryan a Gabriella

-No, pienso que sólo se creen mejores. Pero no es así-Respondió Gabriella

-Los del equipo son unos malditos deformes. Me gustaría golpearlos y tirarlos al lago-Dijo Ryan estrujando su boina

-¿Les harías daño?-Preguntó Gabriella sorprendida ante la reacción de Ryan

-Quizás. Son unos malditos. Me gustaría perseguirlos con un palo para que caigan al lago-Dijo enojado

-Ya veo. ¿Sharpay me odia a mi?-Le preguntó Gabriella a Ryan

Al Evans se le pasó el enojo. Ahora era como una especie de interés.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ryan

-Traté de hablarle pero no parece interesada en conversar conmigo. Además me dijo que no podía estar en la cabaña grande, pero me lo dijo de mala manera, como si yo fuera algo inferior-Intentó explicarse Gabriella

-Pero a ti no te marginan de esta forma-Dijo Ryan

-Lo sé. No quiero que te sientas mal. Mientras los demás se entretienen, nosotros podríamos hablar de todo esto-Dijo Gabriella

-Si, me alegra que alguien quiera escucharme. Ahora ni mi hermana me presta atención-Dijo con amargura

A varios metros de ellos, entre los árboles alguien observa en silencio. Poco a poco se va alejando, internándose en la oscuridad forestal.

-¡VAMOS, APLASTALO!-Gritaba Troy al ver que Chad era marcado por Jason

El juego iba rápido. Sharpay miraba el partido, pero no se concentraba en su desarrollo.

Kelsi había avanzado bastante. Cuando pensó que era bastante se puso de pie.

-¿Vamos a prepararles el almuerzo?-Le preguntó Kelsi a Sharpay

Eran las nueve de la mañana, algo temprano para hacer el almuerzo, pero sin nada mejor que hacer, Sharpay aceptó.

Zeke llevaba la delantera, estaba por poner el partido de su lado justo cuando alguien le sale al paso.

Zeke trató de frenar pero no pudo evitar chocar contra esa persona y caer al suelo.

Chad, Troy y Jason se acercaron corriendo. Su amigo estaba en el suelo, poniéndose de pie.

-Me duele la cabeza-Dijo tocándose la parte superior de la cabeza

Ralph también se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la tierra y se acomodaba el sombrero de pescador.

-¿Qué hace aquí otra vez?-Le preguntó Troy a ese anciano sospechoso

-Quiero advertirlos. Quiero que sepan los peligros de este campamento-Dijo misteriosamente

-No moleste más con este tema de peligros sin fundamento. Váyase. Váyase bien lejos donde no podamos verlo-Le dijo Troy

-Se arrepentirán. Puedo asegurárselo-Les dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Díganos qué mierda quiere-Dijo Troy

-Quiero que se salven. No me ignoren-Dijo Crazy Ralph

Troy no respondió. Le hizo una seña a sus amigos y empezaron a irse.

-¡Oigan!-Gritó Ralph

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Jason

-Te olvidas algo, muchacho-Dijo y le lanzó la pelota de basket

Jason recibió su preciado objeto y siguió caminando.

-"¡Camp Blood!"-Gritó Ralph-¡Así llaman a este lugar!-

Pero nadie le prestó atención. El viejo se fue en dirección al lago.

Los jugadores se ducharon mientras Kelsi y Sharpay ponían la mesa y cocinaban.

El primero en tomar una silla fue Chad.

-Espero que sea algo comestible-Dijo olfateando

Luego llegó Jason.

-Al menos sabemos que ese anciano no es ladrón, me devolvió la pelota-Dijo

Llegaron Troy, Zeke y Taylor. Ya eran las once menos veinte.

-¿Cuándo iremos al lago?-Preguntó Taylor-Quiero usar un bote-

-Hoy no-Dijo Troy-Está nublado y temo que llueva. Si mañana está mejor vamos a ir-

Kelsi y Sharpay empezaron a servir la comida. Hoy era arroz con atún.

-¿Me tengo que comer esto?-Preguntó Zeke señalando su plato

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?-Le dijo Kelsi

-Claro que hay un problema. No me gusta-Dijo Zeke

-Entonces cocínate tú-Respondió Kelsi

-Lo único que faltaba-Dijo Jason-Aquí se come lo que hay. Si cada uno se hiciera una lista de cosas que le gustan... no tendría sentido-

De mala gana Zeke empezó a comer.

-¿Dónde diablos están Ryan y Gabriella?-Preguntó Chad

-No lo sé. ¿Alguien los vio?-Preguntó Troy

Nadie respondió.

-Cuando terminemos de comer los buscamos-Dijo Jason

Pero veinte minutos después llegaron.

-¿De dónde vienen?-Preguntó Jason

Zeke le murmuró algo a Chad.

-Estuvimos hablando-Dijo Gabriella

A la una y media ya habían terminado y cada uno iba a hacer lo que quisiera.

-Me voy a dormir. Si alguno hace ruido lo mato-Dijo Zeke

Otros también se fueron a echar una siesta.

Ryan se quedó solo con Troy.

-¿Vas a ir al lago con nosotros si vamos?-Le preguntó Troy a Ryan

-Sí. Por supuesto-Respondió

-¿Qué hiciste con Gabriella?-Preguntó Troy más serio

-Nada. Hablamos-

-¿De qué?-

-No te importa. Pero sólo somos amigos-

-Ah, bueno-Dijo Troy despreocupado

A las cuatro y media de la tarde ya estaban todos en pie. Se dedicarían a lo que quisieran.

Troy, Ryan y Gabriela empezaron a jugar a los naipes en la mesa. Taylor estaba charlando con Chad:

-Estoy estudiando los teoremas de Pitágoras. Hace dos semanas estudié sobre Albert Einstein. Era un genio-Dijo Taylor con aspecto soñador

-Si, es verdad-Dijo Chad sin saber quién era Einstein

-Lo que no aprobaré nunca fueron los experimentos de los pseudocientíficos nazis. Eran horribles. Y uno de los principales responsables era Joseph Menguele-Dijo Taylor-¿Sabes quién fue Menguele?-

-No.-Respondió Chad

Sharpay estaba escuchando música en su reproductor MP3. Kelsi estaba mirando como jugaban a los naipes mientras bebía un vaso de cerveza.

Zeke y Jason hablaban de sus trabajos ideales.

-A mi me gustaría ser juez o abogado-Dijo Jason

-Yo preferiría ser periodista, actor o pintor-Dijo Zeke

Se hicieron las nueve de la noche.

-Que alguien prepare la mesa mientras cocino algo-Dijo Kelsi

Ryan y Taylor prepararon todo. Se sentaron todos a charlar. A las diez menos veinte Kelsi traía la comida.

-Estamos lentos-Dijo Chad

Kelsi no dijo nada, sólo sirvió lo que preparó: Tallarines con salsa.

Comieron y quedaron satisfechos. A las diez y cuarto se iban a dormir.

A Ryan las cosas le daban vueltas en su cabeza, y todas terminaban en Gabriella...

Alguien se acercó a la cabaña grande y entró sin hacer ruido. Tomó un libro que encontró y se fue, cerrando la puerta despacio.

Continuará!

(Situemos los hechos de las películas Viernes 13, Viernes 13 parte 2 y Viernes 13 parte 3. Así evitamos complicaciones a partir de la cuarta entrega)

Gracias por sus reviews, amigos.

Daniela09, me alegra saber que eres "Jason's Fan".

Cedrick, quizás algún día veas una de Viernes/Martes 13. Son entretenidas, pero prefiero las de "A Nightmare on Elm Street".

Nos vemos, compañeros.


	4. Miércoles 11

05:30 A.M.

Una vez más, Jason despertó a todas las personas posibles. Gabriella y Taylor seguían durmiendo, pero el resto ya estaba en pie.

-¿Qué hay para hoy?-Preguntó Troy

-Un pastel-Dijo Zeke mientras iba a la cocina

Ryan miró por la ventana. Había un sol brillante y un cielo despejado. El día sería en el lago.

A una distancia de donde ellos desayunaban, pasaba otra cosa. Un coche de la policía avanzaba por un camino entre los árboles.

El oficial gordo y bigotudo se comunicó con la comisaría:

-Aquí el Oficial Hanssen, aún no podemos dar con el sospechoso. Debo estar dentro del bosque. Que no venga nadie hasta que reciban noticias mías-Dijo y cortó

Vio a alguien que se ocultaba rápidamente entre los arbustos.

Frenó el coche y se bajó rápidamente. Extrajo el revólver de la cartuchera y quitó el seguro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó en voz alta

Al no recibir respuesta entró a verificar.

Había una valla de madera tirada. El oficial comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

Entonces vio a alguien que se alejaba corriendo.

-¡Alto ahí!-Exclamó y salió en su búsqueda

La persona que escapaba tropezó con la raíz saliente de un árbol y cayó en el duro suelo.

Hanssen se acercaba apuntándole. Era una chica rubia (**no es Sharpay**) que tenía la ropa manchada de barro, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo deambulando en el bosque.

-¡De pie!-Ordenó

Ella se levantó despacio y encaró al policía. Tenía un pequeño tajo en la frente y tierra en la cara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó el oficial

-Ginny-Respondió débilmente

-¿Qué haces en este bosque? ¿Sabes que estamos buscando a un presunto asesino aquí?-Hizo preguntas de rutina

-No sé que buscan, pero yo estoy escapando-Dijo

-¿De qué?-

-De un asesino. Posiblemente el mismo que ustedes buscan... hay gente que necesita ayuda-Dijo rápidamente

-¿Acaso sobreviviste a la masacre en Crystal Lake?-Preguntó con curiosidad

-Si... y hay chicos en el mismo lugar-Dijo recordando a esos dos que vio en el muelle

-Chicos... ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?-

-No lo sé. Por favor, evite que el asesino les haga daño, él ya le hizo daño a mis amigos-Dijo abriendo bastante los ojos y acercándose al oficial

Hanssen retrocedió. Le ordenó que lo acompañara al coche.

Pero un arpón que salió de entre los arbustos perforó el pecho del oficial que cayó muerto. Ginny vio al que salía armado, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a escapar, internándose en el bosque.

Taylor buscaba su libro sobre Grandes Descubrimientos del Siglo XIX.

-No puede ser, juraría que estaba aquí-Dijo señalando una mesa y mirando de forma acusadora a sus compañeros

-No creerás que somos ladrones-Dijo Jason

-No... claro que no. Pero si alguien lo escondió o sabe donde está quisiera que me diga-Dijo Taylor, que empezaba a ponerse histérica

-Ya lo encontraremos-Le dijo Chad

Se quedaron buscando en las cabañas, pero no había nada. Y en eso perdieron bastante tiempo.

-Seguro fue el viejo ese que viene todos los días-Se quejaba Taylor

-Vamos-Dijo Zeke-Ya son las diez de la mañana y yo quiero ir al lago-

-Lo seguiremos buscando después-Prometió Troy

-Yo me quedo-Dijo Taylor-Para cuidar que no roben nada más-

-También me quedo-Dijo Gabriella

-Como quieran-Manifestó Troy y guió al resto hacia el muelle

Al lado del muelle había un cobertizo donde había herramientas y dos botes de madera. Entre Chad, Troy, Jason y Zeke sacaron uno y lo consiguieron colocar en el agua.

Había seis chalecos salvavidas, entonces Ryan decidió quedarse en el muelle mirando.

-Esperen, si entramos seis en el bote lo vamos a hundir. Primero tres, dan una vuelta y luego los otros. ¿Entendido?-Aclaró Troy

Primero entraron Troy, Chad y Jason.

Chad remaba. El bote avanzaba deslizándose y era una sensación agradable. Jason saludaba a los que estaban en el muelle.

-Tal vez hoy o mañana vaya a meterme en el bosque-Dijo Kelsi

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Zeke

-Dicen que en el medio de todas las plantas hay una casa donde está la cabeza de Pamela-Dijo interesada

-Que psicosis-Dijo Ryan en voz baja

-¿Acaso quieres ver una cabeza?-Preguntó Zeke-Vaya morbosidad-

-No es por morbosa, es que quiero... sería como ver algo histórico, es la cabeza de una asesina-Explicó Kelsi

-No creo que veas mucho. Si realmente pasó hace unos años ya se debe haber descompuesto-Dijo Sharpay

-Y debe estar tan podrida que verás más gusanos que parte de la cara-Dijo Zeke

A Ryan le parecía una conversación desagradable. Ponerse a hablar sobre una cabeza y su estado de descomposición... le gustaría irse a hablar con Gabriella, pero para ser aceptado debía permanecer ahí hasta que terminen.

-No me van a empujar al lago... ¿verdad?-Dijo Ryan a Zeke con algo de miedo

-Yo no lo tenía pensado. Yo quería tirar a Jason otra vez para que Kelsi vaya a rescatarlo-Dijo mirando el agua

-No me van a hacer lo mismo que al niño de la leyenda. No me van a perseguir para que me caiga y me muera-Le dijo Ryan a Zeke

-Evans, te creíste mucho esa historia y la estás relacionando demasiado. Creo que lo verídico termina en cuanto muere la madre de Jason. El resto debe ser un invento-Dijo Zeke casi riéndose de la inocencia de ese chico con boina

Los del bote se estaban divirtiendo. Jason decía que el lago debía de verse genial a la noche.

Ya estaban terminando su vuelta.

Sharpay trataba de calmar a Ryan:

-No le vas a empezar a temer al agua sólo por esa leyenda. De hecho, si alguien se cae lo podemos rescatar porque nadie viene solo-Dijo sonriendo y Ryan pensó cuando estuvo a solas con Gabriella.

Si él se caía Gabriella no podría haberlo salvado jamás.

-Y si hay un asesino no puede hacerte daño, nosotros que somos nueve podemos detenerlo-Dijo Zeke

El bote se detuvo cerca de ellos.

-Su turno-Dijo Troy saliendo

El resto entró en el bote. Zeke empezó a remar.

Jason se acercó a Ryan:

-No sabes lo que te pierdes. Está divertido-Dijo

-Ajá-Respondió Ryan desinteresadamente

-En cuanto lleguen vamos a volver a la cabaña para decirle a Taylor que busque bien su maldito libro-Dijo Troy

-¡REMA MAS RAPIDO, FLOJO!-Le gritó Jason a Zeke desde el muelle

Vieron que Zeke movía la boca diciendo algo pero no lo escucharon.

-Kelsi dice que quiere explorar el interior del bosque para encontrar una cabaña abandonada-Le contó Ryan a Chad

-¿Y qué vas a encontrar en una cabaña abandonada? Seguramente solo hay muebles mohosos y gusanos-Comentó Chad

-Según ella está la cabeza de la mamá de Jason-Dijo Ryan

-¿A quién le interesa una cabeza? Nunca entenderé a esa chica, ni tampoco como Jason la entiende a ella-Opinó Chad

Jason se acercó a ellos cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó

-Nada-Dijo Ryan

-Dijeron mi nombre, algo pasa-Dijo Jason

-Hablábamos de Jason Voorhees-Dijo Ryan para deshacerse de ese idiota

-¿Te sigue asustando?-Preguntó Jason y lanzó una carcajada ordinaria

-No, a mi no me asusta ese personaje ficticio-Dijo Ryan

-¿Y si yo pidiera que me llamen Jason Voorhees?-Dijo y se rió de nuevo

-Que estúpido. Pienso que Jason Voorhees es perfecto para un personaje de alguna película vieja-Declaró Ryan

-¿Ah, si?. Pues yo no lo vi en ninguna película-Dijo Jason

-¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?-Preguntó Chad-Todo el día hablando acerca de una superstición que hay en ese pueblito de allí. ¿A quién le importan las cosas que piensan un montón de campesinos?-

-A mi no-Dijo Jason y se fue a mirar el bote

Troy estaba sentado en el borde del muelle mirando el agua. Se imaginaba a un niño feo cayendo ahí y ahogándose... que horrible visión...

El bote se aproximaba. Zeke le pasó el remo a Sharpay.

-Sigan ustedes, yo me voy a tirar y voy a nadar hasta el muelle-Dijo heroicamente

-No hagas tonterías-Dijo Kelsi pero Zeke ya se había lanzado

Jason lo alentaba desde el muelle. Su amigo nadaba rápido y no tardó mucho en llegar. Al ratito llegó el bote.

-Volvamos a la cabaña-Dijo Troy

Eran las doce y media.

Zeke llegó todo mojado y riéndose. Taylor aún no encontraba su libro y empezó a quejarse en voz alta.

Troy la mandó a ella y al libro al **diablo **y se fue al baño del piso superior pisando fuerte.

Gabriella había preparado tres ensaladas: Una de lechuga y tomate, otra de zanahoria y otra que tenía un montón de vegetales.

Jason devoró todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Todos comieron y se fueron a hacer sus actividades.

Algunos se fueron a dormir una siesta, pero Ryan y Gabriella se quedaron hablando en la sala.

También estaban presentes en la sala Chad, Taylor y Sharpay.

-No puedo concebir que algún desgraciado se haya robado mi libro-Dijo Taylor indignada

-Ya lo vas a encontrar. Seguro lo dejaste en algún lado y no lo recuerdas-Dijo Sharpay

-Ya me dijeron eso muchas veces-Contestó Taylor

-Sinceramente no sé dónde está. A lo mejor te lo escondieron Jason o Zeke para bromear. Si no te lo devuelven hoy a la tarde te lo devolverán mañana-Dijo Chad

Ryan y Gabriella hablaban acerca de los próximos musicales y el arte dramático.

Después cambiaron de tema:

-¿Qué te parece si mañana temprano vamos a recorrer el pueblo?-Le propuso Ryan a Gabriella

-Está bien. Y volvamos a las seis de la tarde, digo, almorcemos allí y veamos que hay-Dijo entusiasmada

Se pusieron de acuerdo para eso.

Chad estaba frustrado. Le irritaba que Taylor se quejara tanto por un objeto que puede encontrar en cualquier biblioteca. Sharpay quería estar con Troy en el muelle, una noche. Era su deseo más poderoso.

Ryan, Chad y Gabriella se pusieron a jugar a los naipes. Sharpay salió afuera. Al parecer bajaría la temperatura. Hacía más frío que hace unas horas.

Caminó por el perímetro, pensando. Alguien se acercaba rápidamente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Sharpay se asustó y dio un fuerte grito. En las cabañas algunos escucharon.

Ryan, Chad, Gabriella y Taylor salieron rápidamente. Mientras, Jason y Zeke se ponían de pie alarmados.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Ralph tratando de calmar a Sharpay.

-No era mi intención asustarla-Dijo como pidiendo disculpas

Ryan se acercó a hablarle.

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Nada. Sólo me acerqué y traté de llamar su atención-Dijo el viejo

-¿Sabe qué?-Dijo Ryan-Quiero que usted me hable de todo lo que sabe. Hoy nos podemos reunir en el muelle a las nueve de la noche-Le propuso

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ralph-Allí estaré-

Lo vieron irse, pero sabían que ese extraño debía deambular por el bosque. Era un loco. Y Chad creía que Ryan también se había vuelto loco cuando le propuso reunirse con él.

-Mira si para alentar los rumores de Jason él es un asesino-Le dijo Chad preocupado

Llegaron Jason y Zeke.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Jason mirando a Sharpay que respiraba hondo y a Chad discutiendo con Ryan

-¡Ryan va a reunirse con el loco!-Exclamó Chad

-¿Qué loco?-Preguntó Jason-¿Acaso es... Jason Voorhees?-

-No. Va a hablar con el viejo que viene desde hace como dos días-Manifestó Chad enojado

-Déjalo-Dijo Jason-Si ese viejo te mata nosotros lo mataremos a él, no te preocupes-Le dijo a Ryan y se fue

Zeke no comprendió todo, pero también se fue.

A las ocho de la noche cenaron pollo con arroz. Zeke se comió dos platos.

Chad se puso de pie, eructó a sus anchas y se fue a dormir temprano.

Ryan le propuso a Gabriella que lo acompañara a charlar con Ralph, pero ella se rehusó.

El Evans se quedó en la sala esperando. Con él estaban Taylor, Sharpay y Troy.

A las nueve menos diez salió a la noche. Caminó por el sendero hasta el muelle.

De noche no se sentía muy valiente entre todos esos árboles y sombras... y se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Llegó y no había nadie. En el lago hacía más frío.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó. Había un viento helado, y el agua se agitaba debajo de él.

Vio una luz que se aproximaba por el sendero. Era Crazy Ralph con un farol de queroseno.

-Viniste amigo. Me alegra que hayas cumplido con tu palabra-Dijo el extraño

-Yo soy de confianza. No le diré a nadie lo que usted me cuente aquí-Dijo Ryan

-En realidad sí quiero les cuentes. Deben irse. Con más razón porque estamos cerca de la fecha-Dijo sombríamente

-Explíqueme todo: Jason Voorhees, la fecha que acaba de mencionar y por qué debemos marcharnos.

-Te contaré todo, y presta atención. En 1957, en este campamento, había un niño llamado Jason Voorhees de 11 años. Tenía hidrocefalia y por eso era constantemente atacado por sus compañeros. Su madre Pamela trabajaba como cocinera en este lugar llamado Crystal Lake. Un día, mientras los cuidadores no estaban en sus tareas, los niños hicieron que Jason cayera al agua y murió ahogado. Su madre enloqueció porque Jason era lo único que amaba en todo el mundo, y para Jason su madre era su mundo. Pamela mató a todos los cuidadores. Y siguió matando en este lugar, quemando árboles y envenenando el agua. Veinte años después llegaron unas personas que fueron atacadas, pero al final la decapitaron. Jason volvió de la muerte. Salió del agua dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de Crystal Lake-

-Espere. ¿La historia no decía que Jason en realidad no había muerto?-Preguntó Ryan

-Esa es otra versión, pero no modifica mucho. Después del regreso de Jason, Crystal Lake se mantuvo cerrado. Se reabrió unos cinco años después. Jason mató a todos. Y luego atacó una casa cerca de aquí. Es una máquina de matar. Y la fecha en que él murió, su madre mató, mataron a su madre, Jason aniquiló un campamento y luego a los habitantes de una casa fue, efectivamente, en los Viernes 13-

-No sabía que aquí pasaron esas cosas... digo... se supone que todos los asesinatos eran rumores... o partes de la leyenda-Dijo Ryan horrorizado

-Jason es una leyenda. Y las leyendas siempre tienen una base real. Lo que ignoran es que Jason es una leyenda activa. Y vive en este bosque-

El peligro se hacía inminente. Ryan pensó en todos los que mató Jason. Eran muchos más que nueve personas y no pudieron escapar de las garras de ese psicópata.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué deben marcharse?-Preguntó Ralph

-Si, señor. Intentaré convencer a los demás-Dijo Ryan y se fue corriendo.

Crazy Ralph se quedó solo unos segundos mirando el bosque. Luego se fue.

Ryan entró en la sala de la cabaña grande. Sólo estaban Troy y Sharpay hablando.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Preguntó Sharpay

-Hablando con Ralph-Dijo Ryan

Eso irritó a Troy

Ryan trató de contarles todo, pero Bolton lo evitó y ordenó que todo el mundo fuera a dormir.

Ryan no pudo dormir mucho. Estuvo despierto, caminando en su habitación, pensando y a veces mirando por la ventana donde sólo veía sombras...

Continuará!


	5. Jueves 12

**(Bueno... aquí se hará notar un poco más el factor "romance" del que hablé. Igual, para algunos de estos personajes la lujuria es lo mismo... eso sí, no esperen ningún lemmon ni nada)**

A las cinco de la mañana Jason despertó a todos. Hoy nadie se quedó durmiendo, sino que se reunieron todos en la sala por orden de Troy. Y aunque nadie lo sabía, Ryan también quería decir algo.

Bolton inició el discurso:

-Lamentablemente se acerca el fin de esta excelente semana. Mañana debemos tener todo listo para poder salir el Sábado por la mañana. Realmente espero terminar muy bien estos últimos días, así que me gustaría que el gracioso o graciosa que se llevó el libro de Taylor lo devuelva-

Nadie dijo nada. Aún así se miraban sospechosamente...

-Al parecer nadie tomó nada de Taylor-Dijo Kelsi

-El delincuente está presente, y tiene una cara de piedra. Ese libro me salió mucho dinero-Dijo Taylor-La próxima vez no cuenten conmigo porque acá hay ladrones-

Troy ignoró el comentario de Taylor. Entonces siguió:

-Hoy realmente vamos a pasarla bien. Así que eviten contacto con ese tipo que viene todos los días. Nosotros no tenemos por qué creer en sus paranoias. No hablen con ese anciano-

Ryan se puso de pie y encaró a todos:

-Tengo algo que decirles-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Preguntó Chad con fastidio

-¿Perdiste algo, imbécil?-Le preguntó Jason y empezó a reírse

-No perdí nada-Respondió Ryan-Pero anoche mientras muchos de ustedes dormían yo hablé con "crazy" Ralph...-

-No, no, no, no, no. No vas a decirnos nada de lo que te haya dicho ese tipo-Interrumpió Troy

-Vamos. Si realmente es pura palabrería. ¿Por qué no la escuchas? ¿Le temes a la leyenda?-Dijo Ryan

Troy se fue. Y Taylor también.

-¿Qué te contó Ralph?-Le preguntó Sharpay

-Me habló de Jason Voorhees. Realmente existe. Y un tiempo antes de que nosotros estemos aquí, él mató a muchos jóvenes en este mismo lugar. Y a los habitantes de la casa cercana-Les dijo Ryan

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Zeke-No me digas que realmente creíste eso. Si realmente murió alguien aquí, seguro fue asesinado por Ralph para alentar los rumores-

-Entonces que Kelsi me responda una cosa-Dijo Ryan

-¿Qué hice yo?-Preguntó Kelsi

-¿Por qué hay una cabaña en el bosque con la cabeza de Pamela? Pamela era la madre de Jason. Sólo él pudo conservar esa pieza, otros habían dejado que se pudra en el lago-Manifestó Ryan

-Eso tampoco es factible-Respondió Zeke-Cualquier psicópata puede agarrar una cabeza. ¿No viste "Alta Tensión"?. El camionero tenía placer sexual con una cabeza-

Ryan se quedó sin nada que decir. Y desvió la mirada para no soportar el peso de que los demás lo observaran. Había empezado a decir la verdad pero lo tomaron por estúpido.

A las nueve de la mañana se dispersaron luego de desayunar. Ryan y Gabriella se fueron al pueblo caminando.

En el muelle, Troy y Sharpay hablaban en voz baja. Asegurándose de que ninguno de los otros se acercara a molestar esa paz. Para Troy era fascinante hablar con Sharpay. Y para ella era un sueño cumplido.

Repentinamente Sharpay cambió de tema:

-Ryan nos habló de Jason Voorhees-

-Otra vez-Dijo harto de escuchar ese maldito nombre

-Bueno. ¿No quieres hablar sobre él?-Preguntó Sharpay esperando no haber arruinado todo

-¡No quiero saber nada de Voorhees, ni de su madre, ni de Ralph, ni de lo que haya pasado en 1957!. Ya me cansaron. ¿No podemos disfrutar este momento hablando de otra cosa?-Fue la respuesta de Troy

Y en el campamento, Zeke había sacado todo lo que trajo en el bolso y no mostró antes: Botellas de cerveza y whisky.

-¿Cómo las trajiste?-Preguntó Jason

-Mi tío es un miembro importante de los aeropuertos. Y me permite ciertos privilegios si yo prometo que no dañará a nadie-Dijo y empezó a destapar botellas

Ryan y Gabriella llegaron al pueblo. Tenía aspecto de desolado y se veía poca gente caminando. Entraron en un bar algo vacío.

Se les acercó una mujer con el cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros. Gabriella notó que Ryan se fijaba en ella y sintió ganas de echar a esa mujer.

-Ustedes no son de aquí. ¿En dónde están alojados?-Preguntó

Ryan no sabía a qué llevaba eso.

-En Crystal Lake-

-El loco del pueblo, Ralph, me habló de ustedes-Dijo-Mi nombre es Ashley, un gusto conocerlos-

-Yo me llamo Ryan y ella es Gabriella-Dijo Evans haciendo las presentaciones

-Yo vivo en la casa que está a unos metros de Crystal Lake junto con mi padre, mi hermana y un huésped-Les dijo Ashley

-Nosotros estamos acampando. Nos vamos en dos días-Contó Ryan

-¿Usted sabe algo de Jason Voorhees?-Preguntó Gabriella a Ashley, quien se sorprendió de que la trataran de "usted"

-Sí, escuché unos rumores. De hecho, dicen que los antiguos propietarios de mi casa fueron asesinados. Lo dice un tipo Ralph, que lo apodaron "loco", así que no creo en disparates de campesinos locos. Yo vivo aquí hace dos meses. Y tenemos un huésped llamado Creighton Duke que pagó mucho. Demasiado diría yo-

-¿Tanto? ¿Cuánto?-Preguntó el interesado Ryan

-Nueve mil dólares por dos semanas. Realmente quería estar por aquí a cualquier precio-Dijo sorprendida

-¿Y su padre y hermana como se llaman?-Preguntó Gabriella

-Mi padre se llama Oscar y tiene 57 años. Mi hermana Julie tiene 20 años, y es cinco años menor que yo-Respondió Ashley

-¿Y les gusta el lugar?-Preguntó Ryan

-A mi sí. Pero a Julie no tanto. A ella no le gustan mucho los bosques ni cualquier cosa relacionada con la vida en la naturaleza. Creo que prefiere estar en una habitación hermética leyendo un libro. Y a mi padre le gusta mucho el lugar. Más que nada ahora que charla con nuestro huésped, porque a ambos les gusta la cacería-Respondió Ashley

-¿Es cierto que hubo una matanza hace algún tiempo?-Preguntó Gabriella

-Eso dice Ralph. Y otras personas le siguen la corriente. Pero no creo que haya sido todo tan trágico. De hecho, lo único que llegué a creer de todo es que hayan cerrado el campamento por la muerte de un niño. El resto debe ser una historia inventada para atraer gente-

-Me gustaría conocer a tu familia-Dijo Ryan

-No hay problema. Mañana pueden venir al mediodía-Dijo Ashley invitándolos

Ambos aceptaron, y luego de pedir y consumir sólo una ensalada cada uno se fueron a recorrer el pueblo.

Caminaban mirando las casas viejas y los vehículos sucios. Hacía algo de frío.

Pasaban las horas.

Ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde. En el campamento estaban Jason, Zeke, Troy y Chad jugando a los naipes. Kelsi continuó su composición mientras escuchaba música.

Sharpay estaba al lado de Troy mirando como jugaba.

Taylor se había recluido en un rincón de la habitación, resentida y maldiciendo en voz baja. Lo que no debió haber pensado fue: "Muérete, maldito Zeke".

Jason acababa de ganar. Zeke estaba con la cara larga. En eso Chad dijo:

-Por supuesto que iba a ganar. Si Jason es más tramposo que...-

-Juguemos otra-Interrumpió Jason con aires de grandeza

-Y sin trampas, rata-Le dijo Chad

-Yo no hago trampa. A ustedes les tocan malas manos y me echan la culpa por ganar limpiamente-Dijo defendiéndose

Ryan y Gabriella emprendieron el regreso tomados de la mano. Con el sol poniéndose y creando sombras.

Se veía la línea del horizonte, un cielo anaranjado y las siluetas negras de los árboles. A Gabriella le hubiera gustado que ese cielo estuviera para siempre...

A las seis y cuarto llegaron Ryan y Gabriella que ya se habían separado y disimulaban que nada había pasado.

-¿Adónde fueron?-Preguntó Chad y sin esperar respuesta dijo-Pensamos que se habían perdido-

-O que los había atacado Jason Voorhees-Dijo Jason con cara de idiota

Esta vez Ryan se acercó a Jason.

-Sí. Nos atacó Jason Voorhees. Y mató a muchos ciudadanos. Pero lo más importante fue que se acercó a tu cara de mierda y la arrancó con sus propias manos-De pronto fingió que se acordaba de algo-Ah, no. Jason no te arrancaba la cara sin motivo, era porque yo le dije que el más imbécil del grupo era un tal Jason Cross que insultó a todos los Voorhees. Y mientras te sacaba la cara yo te escupía la cabeza sucia que tienes-

Jason no dijo nada. De hecho, nadie dijo nada.

Luego Ryan salió afuera y se fue al muelle para estar solo un momento.

En la cabaña, Zeke empezó a reírse acompañado de las carcajadas de Troy y Chad.

-¿De qué se ríen, estúpidos?-Preguntó Jason enojado

-De lo que dijo Evans-Dijo Zeke entre risas

-"Tu cara de mierda"... ¡JA, JA!-Exclamó Chad

Jason se acercó a Kelsi, le hizo una seña y se fueron juntos (muy juntos) a la cabaña de Jason.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde. Sharpay ya estaba preparando la cena.

Troy estaba en un sofá mirando las composiciones de Kelsi. Chad y Taylor discutían por estupideces.

Zeke estaba en la cocina hablándole a Sharpay sobre cómo hacer un pastel realmente sabroso. Y Gabriella pensaba en la actitud de Ryan.

A las diez de la noche estaban todos cenando. Hablaron poco durante la cena. Al finalizar, Ryan se quedó en la cabaña mirando por la ventana. Gabriella estaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del Evans.

A las once de la noche estaba todo el mundo en sus habitaciones. O eso había parecido cuando todos se fueron.

Ryan salió afuera porque no podía dormir. Al parecer Troy y Sharpay estaban muy entretenidos en la habitación de al lado y Ryan sentía algo de incomodidad por estar cerca. Zeke también salió.

-Hola Zeke-Saludó Ryan temblando por el frío

-Hola. Realmente hace frío. ¿Por qué estás afuera?-Preguntó Zeke

-Porque mi hermana y Troy tienen una programación especial para la noche de la que no debo ser testigo. ¿Entendiste, verdad?-Explicó Ryan

-Claro que entendí. Si Jason no tuvo mejor idea que hacer lo mismo con Kelsi _en la habitación donde duermo yo también_-Dijo con ojos desorbitados

-Eso fue peor, porque yo sólo los escuchaba-Dijo Ryan

-Intenté no mirar. Pero tampoco podía dormir, así que me vestí rápido con lo que encontré y salí sin mirar nada. La verdad es que a mi no me importa lo que Jason haga con su novia, por lo que no tengo nada que mirar-Dijo Zeke

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y yo con más razón porque es mi hermana-Dijo Ryan

A las dos de la madrugada volvieron a sus habitaciones, esperando poder conciliar el sueño. La cabaña grande estaba en silencio, por lo que Ryan durmió bastante bien. Y tuvo un sueño donde él volvía a casa y le decía su padre "te presento a mi novia" y le mostraba a una hermosa Gabriella...

Y en cuanto a Zeke, él también pudo dormir bien. Vio que en la cama de al lado dormían Jason y Kelsi.

Entonces dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero su sueño no fue agradable: El maldito Troy Bolton se le había adelantado y había conseguido hacerse con el cuerpo y alma de Sharpay. "Maldito. De todas las que hay justo tiene que elegirse a Sharpay. Espero que rompan pronto y yo seré el primero en ir a darle consuelo".

Y ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Alguien observaba las cabañas. Y ese alguien tenía en su mano derecha un machete.

Ya era Viernes 13, pero no haría nada ahora porque no tendría sentido. La acción comenzaría al atardecer.

Y con pasos pesados volvió a internarse en bosque para tratar de capturar a un objetivo que anda deambulando por ahí...

Continuará!


	6. Viernes 13 parte 1

**(Tuvimos varios capítulos "tranquilos" con referencias a que no sólo Jason está en las cercanías... y vimos a nuestros protagonistas relacionarse con el resto. Tengan esta pregunta en mente hasta finalizar el capítulo: "¿Morirá mi personaje favorito?". Espero que no, pero sabrán que Jason Voorhees no perdona. Y ahora, sigamos la historia)**

Sonó el despertador. Troy lo apagó y miró la hora: 08:35. Era raro, Jason no despertó a nadie.

Troy empezó a vestirse. En su cama dormía Sharpay. Era realmente hermosa. A partir de ahora la cuidaría con toda su responsabilidad.

Troy bajó a la sala. Estaba completamente desierta. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a medida que los otros empezaban a levantarse.

Unos veinte minutos después llegó Chad.

-Hola. ¿Nos vamos mañana?-Preguntó Chad

-Así es. Y ustedes podrán contar esa historia falsa a nuestros compañeros-

-De como luchamos y matamos a Jason Voorhees luego de una angustiosa persecución-Dijo y lanzó una risotada

-Siempre le cambias algo. ¿Cuál será la versión oficial?-Preguntó Troy trayendo el café

-Que finalmente atravesamos a Jason con una barra de acero-

Llegaron Gabriella, Kelsi y Jason.

Todos se saludaron y desayunaron en paz. Al rato llegó Ryan.

Ryan y Gabriella salieron al frío de la mañana:

-Hoy al mediodía íbamos a ir a la casa cercana-Le recordó Ryan a Gabriella

-Es verdad. ¿Por dónde se va?-Preguntó

-No lo sé. Por eso pensé en ir al pueblo y preguntar-

-Me parece bien-Dijo Gabriella y se fue adentro otra vez, muy contenta.

Ryan la hacía feliz. Ver a Ryan le alegraba el día. Pensar en Ryan le hacía tener buenos pensamientos de todo el mundo. Ryan era la única persona en quien confiaba realmente.

Y para Ryan, Gabriella era el sol que iluminaba y la estrella que acompañaba. Una persona que sería indispensable en su vida.

A las once de la mañana se fueron al pueblo.

En la cabaña, Sharpay acaba de despertarse. Se duchó y vistió. Luego bajó a reunirse con el resto.

Troy estaba pensativo.

-¿Saben que tengo ganas de que hagamos?-Les preguntó a todos

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Chad

Zeke recién llegaba con cara de dormido.

-Quiero que vayamos al pueblo esta noche-Propuso Bolton-Para divertirnos allí y volver a la madrugada-

-Me parece bien-Dijo Jason

-A mi también-Dijo Chad

-Yo no voy-Dijo Taylor

Zeke y Sharpay también decidieron quedarse. Kelsi se sumó a los que iban.

-Mierda-Dijo Chad mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Troy

-Ya con el frío que empezó a haber anoche lo supuse. Miren-

Afuera empezaban a caer gotas.

-No importa-Dijo Troy

-¿Como que no importa?. Nos va a dar una tremenda gripe-Dijo Jason

-Pero no sean estúpidos. Voy ahora rápido al pueblo y rento un coche. Sale algo caro, así que si tienen dinero pueden aportarlo-

Todos pusieron, incluso Sharpay agregó dinero de su hermano.

Troy contaba los billetes y monedas.

-Y al menos algo. Para uno pequeño alcanza-Dijo y se fue rápidamente antes de que la llovizna se convierta en tormenta

Ryan y Gabriella estaban en el pueblo caminando hacia el bar cuando alguien conocido les sale al paso.

-¡Ralph!-Exclamó Ryan sorprendido

-¿Advertiste a todos?-Preguntó el viejo

-Sí. Pero no creen. Hoy es Viernes 13...-Dijo Ryan

Gabriella se sentía algo excluida porque Ryan y Ralph hablan entre ellos usando términos que sólo ellos habían hablado.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Van a escapar ustedes?-Preguntó Ralph

-No. Íbamos a la casa que está en el campo. Allí vamos a conocer a sus habitantes-Respondió Ryan

-Hoy voy a ir a Crystal Lake-Dijo Ralph-Ya que ustedes no quisieron irse, yo los protegeré-

-Señor. Jason Voorhees es una leyenda-Intervino Gabriella

-Lo es para ti que nunca lo viste. Yo vivo aquí y fui uno de los primeros en enterarse acerca de la matanza que llevó a cabo Pamela Voorhees. Sé que Jason está en el bosque. Y hoy va a atacarlos-Dijo misteriosamente

-¿Cómo se llega a la casa del bosque?-Preguntó Ryan

-Debieron haberme escuchado. Era como una cuenta regresiva y ya están llegado al cero-Dijo tristemente

-Sólo díganos cómo llegar a esa casa y nos iremos-Dijo Ryan

-Es tarde. Pero bueno, te diré como llegar. Debes ir por un camino que hay yendo por esa calle-Dijo señalando-Y seguir derecho hasta que la encontrarás-

Ryan agradeció y se fue con Gabriella.

Mientras ellos se iban, Crazy Ralph fue hasta un depósito que al parecer estaba clausurado. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entró en el sucio lugar.

Había restos de maquinaria por todos lados, pero él no buscaba eso. De una habitación sacó un carro pequeño, y en él guardó una escopeta cargada. Tapó el arma con varias frazadas y salió en dirección al campamento.

Luego de unos minutos, Gabriella y Ryan llegaron a la casa. Estaba lloviendo más y se les habían hundido las zapatillas en el barro.

Ryan golpeó la puerta y abrió un tipo canoso con barba gris y camisa verde a rayas.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-Preguntó amablemente

-Hola. ¿Está Ashley?-Dijo Ryan respetuosamente

-Si. Ahora la llamo. Pasen, por favor-Dijo haciéndose a un lado

Los hizo entrar a su casa que estaba muy bien decorada. Era un lindo hogar.

Les indicó unas sillas en la cocina de madera. Tomaron sus asientos en una mesa rectangular. Sentado en una silla frente a Ryan estaba el huésped: Creighton Duke.

Se trataba de un hombre negro, con poca barba y un sombrero. Llevaba un chaleco y Ryan pudo ver que ese individuo tenía en una cartuchera un revólver.

-Hola, yo soy Creighton Duke. ¿Ustedes son los que acampan en Crystal Lake?-

Ellos también se presentaron y respondieron afirmativamente.

-¿Hubo algo que delatara la presencia de Jason Voorhees?-Preguntó

Al parecer, todo el mundo sabía sobre Jason.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ryan pensando que si Ralph se iba del pueblo, ese hombre lo reemplazaría.

-Porque he venido a matarlo. Y hoy va a salir a atacar. Soy un cazarecompensas. Me han pagado para llevarles la cabeza de Voorhees a unos tipos. Así que me disculparán, pero hoy voy a ir a su campamento con todo lo que llevo preparando desde que estoy aquí-Explicó Duke

Llegó Ashley con su padre y su hermana. Todos se presentaron correctamente.

-¿Les gusta el lugar?-Preguntó Oscar

-Sí, señor-Respondió Gabriella

Julie era un poco más baja que su hermana y llevaba el cabello recogido con una cinta rosa. A Ryan le vino la imagen de Sharpay repentinamente.

Oscar empezó a servir la comida. Y pasaron un muy buen momento.

Mientras, Troy había vuelto a Crystal Lake con un coche rentado. Le pidieron muchas cosas, pero él les dijo que carguen todo a nombre de Jack Bolton y eso hicieron. En ese pueblo no hacían muchas preguntas.

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde.

Después de almorzar, Creighton se reunió con Gabriella y Ryan en el porche de la casa. Estaban bajo un techo de madera y sentía el agradable aroma de la tierra mojada.

Había un poco de neblina y el cielo estaba completamente gris.

-Yo tengo un vehículo. Puedo llevarlos a su campamento-Dijo Duke

-¿Y esta familia tiene algún medio de transporte?-Preguntó Ryan

-Por supuesto. Una camioneta que me habría gustado tener. Pero tengo una camioneta que adquirí hace unos días-

-¿Usted sabe algo acerca de Jason además de lo obvio?-Preguntó Ryan

-Sí. Sé que Jason Voorhees es un demonio. De hecho, en su corazón de carne podrida hay un demonio dentro. Si ese demonio sale se convertirá en parásito. Y puede tomar cuerpos para seguir asesinando. Digamos que lo último que se debe hacer contra Jason es lanzarle un misil-Respondió Creighton

-¿Y cómo vas a matarlo?-Preguntó Gabriella

-Hay que dispararle para que caiga. Aún así no morirá. Algún día descubriré cómo. De momento pienso acribillarlo, cortarle la cabeza, encadenar el cuerpo y lanzarlo al lago-Dijo Duke

A las seis de la tarde, luego de tomar el té con la familia, Creighton los llevó al campamento.

Estaba todo lleno de barro y la camioneta casi se atasca, de no ser por una rápida maniobra del conductor.

Llegaron a Crystal Lake donde abundaba el aroma a tierra mojada y el fango.

Sharpay estaba en la sala cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?-Preguntó

-En la casa cercana. Y trajimos a un invitado-Dijo Gabriella

Creighton estrechó la mano de Sharpay.

-Mi nombre es Creighton Duke y voy a matar a Jason Voorhees-Dijo el tipo desenfundado su revólver

Sharpay contuvo una carcajada. Realmente estaban todos locos en ese pueblo.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó Ryan

-Se fueron al pueblo a emborracharse-Respondió Sharpay

Llegaron Zeke y Taylor.

-Nosotros también nos quedamos-Dijo Zeke

Creighton Duke se presentó y los otros también. Ahora Creighton sabía los nombres de sus aliados: Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke y Taylor.

Una hora después, alguien entró en una de las cabañas y tomó un pico. Se quedó en esa habitación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Taylor. Vio a un extraño con un pico delante de ella.

Al ver que el pico se alzaba para matarla... gritó. Y en la cabaña grande escucharon.

El pico le dio en la boca y con la fuerza le partió la cabeza, dejando sólo la mandíbula con un resto de cabeza en el cuello.

Creighton salió a la lluvia con el revólver en mano. Zeke también salió.

Entonces la leyenda se hizo realidad. Un tipo robusto, calvo, con una máscara de hockey y un rastrillo en mano.

Duke disparó los seis tiros de su revólver, pero ese asesino no se detuvo.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Es Jason Voorhees!-Gritó Creighton

Pero no alcanzó a recargar, porque el rastrillo se le clavó en la pierna izquierda. Creighton cayó al lodo, herido.

Jason dirigió su atención a Zeke que corría hacia la cabaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ryan

-¡Es Jason Voorhees!-Gritó Zeke

La puerta se rompió. Un hacha la destrozaba salvajemente. El enmascarado entró y lanzó el arma en dirección a Gabriella, que se tiró al suelo a tiempo.

Ryan la ayudó a ponerse pie y fueron hacia la puerta trasera.

Sharpay los siguió rápidamente. Zeke estaba por correr cuando el asesino lo tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos.

Pero no lo mató, sino que lo lanzó contra la ventana.

Zeke cayó afuera, herido por los vidrios y con mucho dolor por el impacto contra la madera que tenía la ventana.

A Ryan se le ocurrió algo: El Lago.

Jason había sufrido un trauma cuando casi se ahoga. Además allí fue donde decapitaron a su madre. Era un lugar perfecto para ultimarlo en el muelle.

-Esperen. No se internen en el bosque. Vamos a tratar de llevarlo al lago para ahogarlo-Propuso Evans

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Gabriella

-Sólo síganme-Dijo y corrió hacia donde estaba la camioneta de Creighton, frente a la cabaña grande.

Voorhees salía caminando lentamente. Al verlos empezó a seguirlos.

Cuando entraron en el sendero del lago, Jason se detuvo un momento y entró entre los arbustos. Luego reanudó la cacería, con su machete en mano.

Llegaron al borde del muelle.

-Esto es un suicidio-Dijo Sharpay

La lluvia dificultaba todo. Frente a ellos venía Jason, y detrás estaba el lago. Oscuro y helado, si alguien caía con suerte sobrevivía.

Pero Ryan estaba confiado. Quería tratar de empujar a Jason con ayuda de su hermana y Gabriella.

En el último momento las convenció. Jason estaba casi sobre ellos. Levantó el machete y lo empujaron.

Pesaba demasiado y apenas pudieron moverlo. Afortunadamente el machete sólo cortó el viento.

Volvieron a tratar, pero Voorhees tomó a Gabriella con su mano libre y la lanzó al lago.

Ryan la vio hundirse y perdió la concentración. Jason le dio un golpe con el puño en la cara y lo dejó tirado en el muelle con la lluvia golpeándole la cara.

Sharpay estaba sola frente al homicida. El machete bajó y cortó el abdomen de Sharpay. La sangre se derramó sobre el muelle, mezclándose con el agua.

Luego le dio un segundo machetazo en la espalda.

Pero alguien que se acercó corriendo le clavó un cuchillo a Jason en el pecho y juntos cayeron al agua.

El machete quedó en el muelle, manchado de sangre.

Ryan se puso de pie. Tenía gotas de sangre sobre su ropa.

Se acercó a Sharpay, consumido por la desesperación.

-¡No, por favor!-Dijo y la tomó de la cara con ambas manos

Sharpay tenía los ojos cerrados, pero apenas respiraba.

-¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor, no!-Dijo tratando de taparle la herida del abdomen que sangraba demasiado

Por la espalda también perdía sangre, y su estado se volvía más grave.

Gabriella salió del agua. Fue junto a Ryan y vio a Sharpay. Sentía el las piernas débiles y le temblaban las manos.

-¡No! ¡NO!-Gritó Ryan dándole golpecitos en la cara para que reaccionara

Pero no reaccionó, y el cuerpo inerte quedó en el muelle. Ryan comenzó a llorar en silencio. Vomitó en un costado.

Gabriella estaba por acercarse para decirle que debían irse cuando la hoja de un cuchillo casi le clava el pie. Por debajo del muelle Jason intentaba hacerles daño.

Gabriella y Ryan se fueron del muelle. La persona que había ataco a Jason salía del agua con un corte en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó Gabriella elevando la voz

-Ginny. Voy a ayudarlos-Dijo acercándose

Un rayo rasgó el cielo. La tormenta se había desatado, al igual que una masacre.

Jason salió del agua. Tomó su machete que estaba en el muelle y empezó a buscar a sus víctimas.

Volvieron a la zona de las cabañas. Ryan estaba débil, caminaba sin parpadear y le temblaba la mandíbula.

Vieron a Zeke ayudando a Creighton.

-¡Deben dejármelo a mi!-Dijo Duke

Jason también llegó con su machete en la mano derecha y el cuchillo en la mano izquierda.

Lanzó el cuchillo y lo clavó en el cuello de Zeke. El joven cayó al barro, mientras la sangre le salía a chorros por la garganta.

Creighton se puso de pie con dificultad y disparó, pero no logró nada. Con una pierna malherida fue a prepararse en la cabaña derecha donde se ocultó.

Ginny entró en la cabaña grande, seguida por Ryan y Gabriella.

-¿Conoces a Jason Voorhees?-Le preguntó Gabriella a Ginny

-Sí. Él mató a mis amigos y a Paul Holt. Hace unos meses-Respondió

Jason entró con el machete preparado. Gabriella le lanzó una silla, pero no fue con la fuerza suficiente.

Voorhees tomó la silla y se la volvió a lanzar.

El objeto hizo que Gabriella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Ryan ayudó a Gabriella y subieron al piso superior. Jason empezó a dirigir su atención a Ginny.

La sobreviviente entró en la cocina y tomó una caja de fósforos. Prendió uno y lo dejó en el suelo de madera donde el fuego no tardó en propagarse.

Ginny tomó una olla que estaba en la encimera y la lanzó contra la ventana. Escapó por ahí del inminente incendio.

El fuego consumió la cocina y empezaba a entrar en el comedor. Jason tenía fuego en el brazo, pero no le impidió salir afuera, a la lluvia para que se le apagara.

Ryan y Gabriella salieron al techo inclinado. Ryan se resbaló y quedó colgando de un extremo. Gabriella aún se aferraba al marco de la ventana.

Ryan se soltó y cayó en el barro. Temió haberse fracturado algo, pero sólo era un golpe.

Gabriella también se soltó, y cayó de costado. Se hizo algo de daño en el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba bien.

-Vamos a la casa cercana a través del bosque-Dijo Ryan-Para advertirlos-

Continuará!


	7. Viernes 13 parte 2

Ralph fue al muelle armado con su escopeta. Vio un cuerpo tirado a lo lejos gracias a la luz de su linterna.

Se acercó corriendo con su escopeta en mano.

Era la rubia. Al parecer estaba muerta...

El cuerpo tuvo un pequeño espasmo. Solía pasar con los cadáveres recientes... si es que su pulso aún funcionaba.

Ralph le tomó el pulso pero era demasiado débil. No saldría viva por más que lo intentara.

Pero se arrepintió de eso, se quitó su campera y la usó para tapar el abdomen. Vio que no funcionaba. Entonces colocó la campera sobre la madera y la acostó encima. Quizás sobreviviría...

Salió en busca de Voorhees con la escopeta preparada.

Ryan y Gabriella corrían por el bosque. Estaba totalmente oscuro y no sabían por dónde se metían. Pero después de andar un rato, vieron la casa.

Gabriella llegó hasta la puerta y golpeó repetidas veces. Vieron las luces que se encendían.

Oscar salió a recibirlos. Vio sangre en la ropa de Ryan y estaban bastante embarrados.

-Pasen rápido. ¿Qué les pasó?-Preguntó preocupado

-Jason Voorhees-Dijo Gabriella-Está en el campamento matando a todos-

-¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Oscar

-Sí. Lo vimos. Le dispararon y acuchillaron pero seguía vivo-Dijo angustiada

Ashley también se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupada

-El asesino de Crystal Lake los atacó-Dijo el padre

Eran las diez de la noche. Troy y sus amigos volvían en el coche. No estaban borrachos, sólo que se habían aburrido.

De pronto alguien con una máscara de hockey se cruzó en el camino.

-¡ESQUIVALO!-Gritó Jason

-¡FRENAAAAA!-Gritó Chad

Troy giró el volante y el coche se desvió para la derecha, incrustándose en un árbol.

-Carajo. ¿Quién era ese maldito bastardo?-Preguntó Chad

Se bajaron del coche para ajustar cuentas. Kelsi no quería participar, pero igual se bajó.

No había nadie. Kelsi sacó una linterna de la guantera e iluminó la situación.

De pronto Chad advirtió humo.

-Algo pasó. Miren-Dijo señalando el cielo

No muy claro, pero se veía el humo. Empezaron a correr hacia el campamento.

Cuando llegaron vieron una camioneta y la cabaña en llamas a pesar de la lluvia.

-¡Mataron a Zeke!-Exclamó Chad mirando el cadáver de su amigo en el barro

-Dios mío-Murmuró Troy mirando con horror el incendio

Estaban paralizados por el cadáver de Zeke.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó Kelsi temblorosa señalando la camioneta

-No lo sé. Deberíamos volver al pueblo-Propuso Jason

-¿Y dónde están Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor y Gabriella?-Preguntó Troy asustado

-¡El muelle!-Dijo Chad

-O estas cabañas-Dijo Jason mirando las dos cabañas pequeñas

Kelsi y Chad fueron al muelle. Los otros entraron en las cabañas.

Jason se asqueó al ver el cadáver de Taylor con la cabeza partida.

Alguien entró en la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Troy temeroso

-Creighton Duke-Respondió el extraño

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Jason viendo la herida de ese tipo

-Jason Voorhees atacó el campamento. Intenté abatirlo pero no pude. No huyan. Vamos a detenerlo hoy para que no mate a nadie nunca más-Dijo Duke

-Estás herido-Le dijo Jason-Y no sabemos cómo matarlo-

-Háganle todo el daño posible. En algún momento caerá-Dijo Duke y caminó arrastrando la pierna herida. Se sentó en la cama.

Evidente ese hombre no podía combatir más.

Por otro lado, Kelsi y Chad avanzaban hasta llegar al cobertizo. Estaba con las puertas abiertas. Alguien se había conseguido un arsenal.

Caminaron por el muelle y encontraron a Sharpay.

-¡Sharpay!-Exclamó Chad y se arrodilló a su lado

-Debemos sacarla de aquí... si aún vive-Dijo Kelsi

Chad se quitó su chaleco y lo usó para tapar la herida del abdomen. Con la campera que había ahí intentaron evitar que pierda más sangre por la espalda. Sharpay estaba terriblemente pálida.

Chad la cargó en brazos y empezó a llevársela.

Kelsi iluminaba el camino con su linterna.

De pronto una pieza metálica filosa pasó cerca de la cabeza de Kelsi y se clavó en un árbol.

-¡SACA A SHARPAY DE AQUI!-Gritó Kelsi

Chad trató de irse lo más rápido posible, pero el barro era resbaladizo.

Kelsi tomó ese metal. Vio a Jason Voorhees en persona, armado con un machete frente a ella.

Kelsi se internó en el bosque con el asesino detrás.

Mientras escapaba encontró lo que buscaba: Una cabaña.

Entró y pasó a una habitación donde había un altar, con velas y una cabeza. A los pies del altar estaba el libro de Taylor.

-Pamela Voorhees-Murmuró Kelsi

El asesino entró destrozando una de las débiles paredes. Kelsi le clavó el objeto punzante en la pierna derecha y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero resbaló y se golpeó la frente contra la raíz de un árbol. Las gafas se le hicieron trizas.

Jason pasó cerca de ella... sin hacerle daño.

Mientras, Chad acababa de llegar al campamento. Al lado del cadáver de Zeke estaba Jason.

-Encontré a Sharpay-Dijo Chad jadeando

-Mierda-Dijo Jason mirando el aspecto de la Evans

Chad llevó a Sharpay a la cabaña donde estaban Creighton y Troy. Bolton vio a Sharpay pálida y perdiendo sangre... inmediatamente se la arrebató a Chad y trató de reanimarla.

-Vamos, por favor, no te mueras-Murmuraba desesperado

Creighton contemplaba la escena.

-Dios. No-Dijo Troy cada vez más débil

Creighton decidió que ese chico tenía que enfrentar la realidad.

-Está muerta-Dijo secamente

El poco pulso que tenía Sharpay acababa de desaparecer.

-No, no-Dijo llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sangrante de Sharpay

-Jason no suele perdonar. Él no sabe si mata a un inocente. Es un monstruo sin control-Dijo Duke

Kelsi abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba borroso, y la lluvia seguía cayéndole encima. Se levantó con la ropa sucia por el lodo.

Miró a los costados, pero Jason no estaba. Su linterna aún funcionaba.

Caminó en dirección al campamento.

Y en la casa... llegaba el segundo huésped.

Jason destrozó la puerta a golpes. Oscar no podía creerlo.

Ryan odiaba a Jason Voorhees. Pero también le temía y no se animaba a enfrentarlo...

Voorhees se acercó a donde estaba la gente. Oscar corrió hacia la sala donde guardaba una barra de acero que usaba para golpear ladrones.

Ashley retrocedió hasta la pared. Jason levantó el brazo del machete y en ese momento lo atravesó por la espalda una barra metálica. La punta y gran parte del objeto le salía del pecho.

Entonces Jason caminó hacia Ashley y comenzó a perforarla con el arma de su propio padre.

Oscar se acercó y empezó a extraer la barra, pero era tarde. Jason cortó la cabeza de Ashley con su machete y volteó bruscamente.

Ryan y Gabriella se ocultaron en la sala. Escucharon a Jason subir las escaleras para ir en busca de la hermana de Ashley.

Ryan buscó en los bolsillos de Oscar pero no encontró nada. Revisó los cajones de unos muebles hasta que encontró la llave de la camioneta.

-Vamos-Le dijo a Gabriella y juntos salieron hacia el vehículo

Escucharon los gritos de Julie y la vieron caer por el techo, debido a que fue lanzada por Jason a través de la ventana.

Ryan se puso al volante y Gabriella en el asiento del acompañante.

La camioneta se puso en marcha y arrancó.

Jason Voorhees salía de la casa. Al ver que se alejaban decidió volver al campamento para liquidar las cosas.

En Crystal Lake, Troy estaba en la desesperación. Chad se sentía bastante mal.

Jason estaba afuera bajo la lluvia, mirando a Zeke muerto.

-Maldición-Dijo realmente furioso

El techo de la cabaña grande se derrumbó. La lluvia empezó a combatir las llamas.

La camioneta avanzaba, pero se atascó en un pozo de barro.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó Ryan y le dio un golpe al volante

Estaba desesperado. Había perdido a su hermana... es decir una parte de su vida.

Gabriella no sabía qué decir. Estaba demasiado shockeada por lo que estaba pasando. Ryan intentó acelerar pero sólo conseguía elevar el lodo en el aire y hundir la camioneta.

Por otro lado, Jason Voorhees acababa de llegar a Crystal Lake. Jason Cross vio entonces al enmascarado. En un arrebato de odio quitó el cuchillo del cuello de Zeke y se lanzó al ataque.

Kelsi llegaba en ese momento.

Jason atacaba a Voorhees con el cuchillo. Pero para el asesino Jason Cross era un muñeco de trapo. Lo levantó y lo lanzó contra la puerta izquierda de la camioneta, destrozando el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Se acercó y tomó a Jason del pelo. Comenzó a romperle la cara contra la chapa del vehículo.

Kelsi no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia ellos. Tomó una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó a la máscara de Voorhees.

El homicida retrocedió, pero cuando Jason trató de escapar fue interceptado por el machete, y en un movimiento salvaje del asesino lo partió horizontalmente por la mitad.

Kelsi gritó por el horror que eso le causaba. La cara de Jason tenía la boca abierta y un hilo de sangre chorreaba hasta el suelo.

Voorhees se acercó a Kelsi con el machete en alto.

Un escopetazo hizo retroceder al enmascarado. Ralph volvió a dispararle.

Jason cayó al suelo. Kelsi se tapaba la cara y sollozaba.

Ralph la hizo retroceder un poco.

-Por nada del mundo te acerques a él-Dijo señalando a Voorhees

Chad y Troy salieron alertados por el ruido. Troy tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la pérdida de Sharpay. Y Chad estaba realmente asustado.

-¿Está muerto?-Preguntó Chad

Troy se acercaba con intención de patearlo, pero Ralph le apuntó con la escopeta.

-No te acerques. Sabemos que no está muerto y te atacará. Retrocede hasta un punto seguro-Ordenó el anciano

Troy caminó hacia atrás mirando al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo. La lluvia era intensa. Un relámpago iluminó el panorama.

Repentinamente Jason erigió el torso. Ralph disparó y volvió a tumbarlo. Preparó la escopeta nuevamente.

El cuerpo de Voorhees estaba bastante herido, pero aún así parecía seguir vivo. Detrás a la derecha estaba Chad.

El homicida volvió a erigirse pero lanzó el machete y atravesó el brazo donde Ralph tenía la escopeta.

En ese preciso instante Ralph había jalado del gatillo, y los perdigones derribaron a Chad.

-¡NO!-Gritó Troy

El enmascarado se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia Ralph. El viejo le ordenó a Kelsi que tomara la escopeta y disparara.

Kelsi lo hizo. Y disparó. El retroceso del arma le causó dolor en el hombro derecho, que es donde tenía la escopeta.

Jason recibió el impacto, pero no cayó. Ralph tomó a Kelsi con su mano sana y se la llevó hacia el muelle. Troy también escapó al muelle.

Dejaron la escopeta, y en el camino Ralph se arrancó el machete. Troy tomó el machete y juró matar a Voorhees.

Creighton caminó hasta la salida de la cabaña. Vio a Jason tomando el cuchillo que usó Jason Cross. Entonces extrajo de su bolsillo una pistola. Esta tenía quince balas.

Apuntó y disparó contra el homicida que recibió todos los impactos como si de picaduras se tratase.

Pero mientras se acercaba a Duke, una piedra que voló se estrelló contra su cabeza.

Voorhees se quedó quieto. Ryan había lanzado el objeto y estaba ahí. "Voy a matarte" pensó amargamente. Gabriella se había quedado en la camioneta...

Jason empezó a acercarse a Ryan. Creighton aprovechó y recargó su arma. Luego fue hasta donde estaba Zeke muerto.

Otro relámpago iluminó la escena.

Duke tomó del suelo el rastrillo con el que lo habían atacado. Se lo lanzó a Ryan para que atacara a Jason.

Evans empuñó la herramienta con fuerza.

Cuando Voorhees se acercó, le clavó el objeto en las costillas. Jason tomó el mango del rastrillo y se lo partió por la mitad.

Le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo. Ryan cayó al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse mientras el asesino se arrancaba el objeto que le habían clavado.

Duke empezó a disparar nuevamente.

-¡Muérete de una vez, maldito!-Dijo Duke al ver que su cargador volvía a vaciarse y el homicida seguía en pie.

A Creighton le costaba cada vez más caminar y mantenerse en pie. Como pudo se ocultó detrás de la cabaña.

Ryan empezó a ir hacia el lago, seguido de un Jason agresivo que tenía un cuchillo.

En el muelle, Ralph estaba intentando arreglarse el brazo.

-Creo que al atravesármelo tan fuerte me dislocó un hueso-Dijo mirando su brazo que ardía de dolor

Kelsi estaba de pie mirando el lago.

-Nunca pensé que esto iba a terminar así-Dijo

Troy tenía el machete. Quería matar y hacerle mucho daño a Jason.

Ginny también fue al muelle. Llevaba una tijera de podar que encontró en el cobertizo.

Entonces llegó Ryan corriendo con dificultad. Tenía una herida en el hombro.

Jason también llegó, con el cuchillo en mano.

Troy y Ginny fueron a atacarlo. Troy le atravesó el machete en el pecho con toda su fuerza. Y Ginny le clavó la tijera de podar en el ojo derecho.

Jason tomó con su mano el brazo de Ginny y se lo fracturó, doblándoselo hacia abajo con toda la fuerza. Ginny retrocedió con un dolor terrible. Le habían salido lágrimas por eso.

Y ahora con un enemigo menos, Jason tomó a Troy del cuello con su mano libre. Comenzó a presionar.

Y le enterró el cuchillo entre los ojos. Lo más profundo que pudo.

Soltó a Troy que cayó muerto en el suelo de madera. Con su mano libre se sacó el machete que tenía enterrado.

Se acercó a Ginny y le atravesó el machete por el abdomen. Luego le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello.

Ryan se acercó. Tomó rápidamente la tijera del suelo y se la clavó en el cuello a ese maldito asesino.

Jason soltó a Ginny que cayó al agua con cuchillo y machete.

Ryan tomó la máscara de Jason y se la sacó bruscamente.

No podía creer lo que veía. Una cara deforme con un ojo destrozado lo miró. Ryan retrocedió.

Jason le dio un golpe en la cara y lo hizo caer al agua. Luego miró a Ralph y Kelsi que estaban totalmente indefensos.

Kelsi se paró delante de Jason. La diferencia de estatura era enorme.

-Jason. ¿Me escuchas?-Le dijo Kelsi tranquilamente

-No te hará caso-Le dijo Ralph a Kelsi desde el suelo

Jason estaba mirando a Kelsi fijamente.

-Por favor, no nos hagas más daño-Dijo Kelsi y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle de los ojos y la voz se le quebraba

El asesino parpadeó con su ojo.

-No te hicimos nada malo-Dijo Kelsi desesperada

Ryan salió por detrás de Jason con el machete en mano.

Se acercó y se lo atravesó por la cabeza.

El arma le salía por la cara y chorreaba demasiada sangre.

Jason cayó al suelo. Entre Ryan y Kelsi lo empujaron para que cayera al agua. Ralph se acercó caminando lento.

-Debemos irnos ya-Dijo

Emprendieron el camino hasta las cabañas. Allí estaba Creighton Duke tirado cerca de su camioneta. Estaba vivo, intentando abrir la puerta desde el suelo.

-Vamos a irnos-Dijo Ryan

Duke le dio la llave a Kelsi y ella abrió las puertas. Pero Ryan hizo que se detuvieran:

-Gabriella está cerca de la casa. Debo ir a buscarla-Dijo y se fue corriendo

Ryan tardó, pero llegó con suerte a la casa, entonces siguió el camino hasta que encontró la camioneta. Le abrió la puerta a Gabriella y le comunicó que estaban a salvo.

Juntos volvieron al campamento.

Ralph estaba al volante:

-Vamos-Exclamó

Kelsi que estaba en el asiento trasero les abrió la puerta. Gabriella pasó primero y luego Ryan.

Ralph arrancó y salieron por el camino hacia el pueblo.

Eran las cinco menos diez de la madrugada... ya era Sábado 14.

Continuará!


	8. Después del desastre

Varios días después...

La noticia recorrió la costa Este de los Estados Unidos, pero los sobrevivientes de la matanza se aseguraron que la otra parte también se enterara.

Los programas y periódicos hablaron bastante sobre el tema. A tal punto que los sobrevivientes se sentían cada vez más observados.

En Crystal Lake, llegó la policía.

-Muy bien. Llévense todos los cuerpos, nosotros vamos a tratar de ubicar al causante-Dijo un oficial

Cinco policías hicieron una búsqueda por la casa cercana, parte del bosque, el campamento y el muelle.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Preguntó un policía a otros que se acercaban

-Nada. ¿Realmente ha sido obra de Jason Voorhees?-Preguntó a su vez el otro oficial

-Todo indica a que fue él, como hace varios años. Y ahí está el cadáver de la chica desaparecida, que la estimamos muerta-Informó el policía

-Pero no está. ¿Y si fue un imitador?-

-No lo creo. En realidad yo creo en la leyenda. Y él ahora se fue, para volver el próximo Viernes 13-

-Lo tendremos todo preparado-Dijo y se fue

Por otro lado, Ryan estaba más deprimido que nunca. Gabriella trató de animarlo, pero la pérdida de su hermana fue un duro golpe que lo hundió en un pozo sin fondo.

Kelsi estaba intentado rehabilitarse, y lo conseguía. Tenía algunos síntomas de nerviosismo, pero en líneas generales estaba bien.

Los tres recibieron asistencia psicológica. Kelsi se encontraba en mejor estado. Pero Gabriella tenía la mente ocupada por el estado de cordura que podría tener Ryan.

Se preocupaba demasiado...

En el pueblo cercano al campamento, Crazy Ralph cuenta la leyenda. Y ahora incluye su participación y la muerte de muchos más jóvenes.

Y en Nueva York, Creighton Duke discute con el tipo que lo contrató:

-Yo le ofrecí doscientos millones por la cabeza de Jason Voorhees y no me trajo nada. Le pido que me devuelva la mitad que le pagué por anticipado-Exigió el tipo barbudo y bien vestido

-Lamentablemente no pude matar al hijo de puta. Pero dejemos las cosas como están. Por el mismo precio puedo volver a intentarlo el próximo Viernes 13-Trató de negociar Duke

-Ya veremos-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos el maldito negociante

Dos semanas después 

Esa fría noche Ryan bajó a la cocina. Tomó un cuchillo de cocina y fue al baño.

Trató de suicidarse, pero desistió por el dolor.

Dos días después quiso ahorcarse, pero no tuvo el valor. Su padre notó cambios en la conducta de su hijo y lo llevó con un psicólogo.

-Está en una crisis-Fue todo lo que dijo el psicólogo-Recomiendo que lo interne en un psiquiátrico hasta que podamos tranquilizarlo-

Y el Sr. Evans aceptó. Ryan quedó internado y recibe visitas sólo de 13:00 a 14:00 los Lunes y Jueves.

Gabriella fue a visitarlo las primeras tres semanas... después no volvió más.

Ryan se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas, con una cama, una silla y un oso de peluche. El oso era del lugar, Ryan no lo pidió.

Pasó un año... las únicas visitas eran las de su padre y su madre, el psicólogo y la enfermera. Gabriella no volvió jamás. Y Kelsi le enviaba cartas mensualmente. 

Un día escuchó a la enfermera hablar con otra:

-¿Quién es la mujer de esa habitación? ¿Por qué está ahí?-Preguntaba una enfermera nueva con curiosidad

-Es Laurie Strode, fue trasladada aquí desde Haddonfield, debido a que decapitó a un hombre. Pero no pasó sólo eso-Explicó la enfermera que sabía casi todo acerca de los pacientes

-Dios mío. ¿Mató a una persona? ¿Y qué más pasó?-Preguntó carcomida por la curiosidad

-La conseguimos sacar del otro psiquiátrico a último momento. Su hermano la encontró y trató de matarla. De hecho, en su camino mató a muchos. Quizás lo conozcas, se llama Michael Myers-Dijo haciendo gala de saber más que el resto

-Myers... Myers... ¿Un oficial de la policía?-Preguntó dudosa

-No. Un asesino en serie. Esperamos que siga en Haddonfield y no le haya seguido la pista-Dijo con preocupación

Ryan escuchó. Había visto a esa mujer en algunas ocasiones, acompañada de un psicólogo y dos enfermeros. Tenía la cara demacrada, parecía que nunca dormía.

Dos días después empezaron a llegar guardias de seguridad. Ryan pensó que se debía a que seguro traían a algún loco.

Y esa noche... Evans intentó escapar del asilo...

The End.

(Habrá secuela)

Nota: Realmente te agradezco mucho que hallas llegado hasta aquí y disculpa por no actualizar en unos días. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco sus reviews, como ya saben, muy alentadores.

Y para los que no saben: Creighton Duke es un personaje de Friday the 13th part IX, Jason Goes to Hell.

Esa película se consigue, porque su portada es el famoso gusano saliendo de la máscara del asesino.

Y noticias acerca de otros fics:

El de Sharpay asesina va a tardar, porque pienso hacer **todos** los capítulos y subirlos juntos en un día o tenerlos todos preparados y subirlos a diario.

Las colinas... debo pensarla un rato. Si bien tengo definidos algunos hechos y conflictos, necesito enlazar todo.

Manual del Psycho-Killer crecerá en esta semana, debido a que es corto. Y Deathmatch quizás no continúe... el 1° de Diciembre empezaré a actualizarlo.

Un Libro terminará antes de Diciembre, denlo por sentado.

Y creo que no hay nada más que decir, salvo desear que les haya gustado esta historia. Espero que sigan leyendo, yo también lo haré.

Saludos.


End file.
